This application claims priority to a Taiwan application No. 097134606 filed on Sep. 9, 2008.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-projector, and more particularly, it relates to a micro-projector applied to a portable computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a usage state of a conventional projector. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional projector 100 is disposed on a desk-top C1 and electrically connected to a portable computer N1 through a transmission wire 110. The portable computer N1 disposed on the desk-top C1 transmits electrical signals to the projector 100. The projector 100 receives electrical signals to project a projection light L1 onto a screen S1.
However, in usage of the projector 100, the desk-top C1 may be large enough for disposing the projector 100 and the portable computer N1 thereon. Accordingly, the space occupied by the projector 100 is relatively large.